un terrible recuerdo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: este fic se baso en un capitulo de un anime que me encanta, disfruten y pongan reviews


Un horrible recuerdo

Un dia ginga, kenta y madoka estaban en beypark y mientras iban de regreso a casa ginga y kenta notaron que madoka estaba emocionada por algo asi que como un par de entrometidos...unos perdon buenos amigos decidieron preguntar

Kenta: madoka estas bien?

Madoka: eh?..si

Ginga: y que te pasa?

Madoka: que me pasa de que?

Kenta: como que que me pasa de que?, has estado mas sonriente de lo normal y mirando al vacio obviamente estas emocionada por algo

Ginga: si, paso algo de lo que no nos hayamos enterado?

Madoka: pues estoy muy feliz porque mi hermano viene a visitarme manana

Ginga y Kenta: tienes un hermano?!

Madoka: si

Kenta: enserio?, y como es?, es mayor o menor?, el es blaider?, es genial?, no te guardes detalles dime!

Ginga: oye calmate kenta, pero dinos como es?

Madoka: pues su nombre es kosaku y el es dos anos mayor que yo, el es un gran blaider, su bey es Light Spirit y es muy fuerte y viaja por el mundo para entrar a torneos y entrenar y retar a blaiders fuertes , cuando eramos ninos amaba escuchar sus historias, pero el...ya no habla mas desde aquel dia.

Ginga: eh?, le paso algo?, porque ya no habla?

Madoka: pues..fue algo terrible que nos paso a ambos (se le notaba triste y dificil de decir lo que paso)

Kenta: si no puedes decirnos, no te obligaremos

Ginga: si, solo ponte feliz porque volveras a ver a tu hermano

Madoka: si, tienes razon

A la manana siguiente ellos estaban en B-pit y madoka estaba esperando lo hasta que vio que un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos azules, una camisa negra y una chaqueta azul marino entro a la tienda y se le notaba muy feliz y madoka corrio a abrasarlo

Madoka: kosaku! que bueno que estas aqui te extrane mucho

Kosaku hizo senas con sus manos pero significaban yo tambien te extrane hermanita

Madoka: tengo a unos amigos que presentarte, ellos son kenta y ginga

Kenta: hola, madoka nos conto mucho sobre ti y quiero convatir contigo

Madoka: (viendo las senas que su hermano hacia) dice que le encantaria convatir contigo

Ginga: hola , madoka nos conto que eres muy fuerte y yo tambien quiero convatir contra ti

Kosaku miro a ginga con una mirada de desconfianza y le hizo senas a madoka y ella le respondio

Madoka: que?!, el no pretende nada!, (kosaku siguio con sus senas) que?!, pero si solo somos amigos, (el siguio con sus senas) como que no te la tragas?, (siguio con sus senas que es mejor no traducir) ah ya vas a empezar con tu sobreproteccion verdad?!, (dijo mas cosas con sus manos) oye no digas esas cosas, tendre que lavarte esas manos?!

Kenta: oigan ya dejen de pelear!, ademas es una pelea muy extrana

Kosaku y madoka dejaron de pelear y durante todo el dia fueron a beypark y lo invitaron a conocer a sus otros amigos y el estaba feliz no solo por ver a su hermana sino por saber que no estaba sola ,despues de un largo dia estaban comiendo hamburguesas en el restaurante y kosaku se quedo dormido en el hombro de madoka ya que se puso entre ella y ginga

Ginga: el parece tu novio

Madoka: lo se pero ya sabes es mi hermano mayor y me proteje, lo quiera o no

Ginga: si pero yo soy tu amigo yo nunca te haria dano de ninguna forma

Madoka: si pero el le molesta que un chico este demasiado cerca de mi , tu sabes a que me refiero

Ginga: ahh..pero yo nunca seria capas de-!

Madoka: lo se, tranquilo pero ya sabes como son los hermanos

Ginga: (sonrojado) si, oye ya es tarde tenemos que volver

Madoka: si, oye kosaku despierta ya es hora de irnos (lo empezo a sacudir para despertarlo)

Ellos salieron pero madoka fue a comprar unos helados para ella y su hermano pero ellos vieron a unos actores de la calle y fueron a verlos pero habia un tragador de fuego y kosaku se puso muy nervioso pero cuando ese hombre hecho fuego cerca de el no se quemo pero empezo a temblar y salio corriendo y como era muy rapido no lo alcanzaron despues madoka los encontro y estaba muy preocupada

Madoka: que paso?, donde esta Kosaku?

Kenta: no se que paso estabamos viendo unos artistas de la calle y cuando un tragador de fuego se le acerco el salio corriendo

Madoka:fuego?, ya veo lo que pasa

Ginga: que le pasa a el con el fuego?

Madoka: es que ambos le tenemos miedo al fuego porque perdimos a nuestra madre en un incendio, nosotros la vimos morir

Ginga: que?

Madoka: si , miren nunca se han preguntado porque el bey colliseum son solo ruinas?

Kenta: si a mi me contaron que durante un torneo hubo un gran incendio y solo pocos sobrevivieron

Madoka: si, hace anos nuestro padre estaba de viaje , y mama nos llevo a ese torneo pero hubo un gran incendio y empezamos a correr pero me atore y mama me ayudo pero cuando me empujo lejos se calleron unas piezas del estadio y ella quedo aplastada de la cintura para abajo despues quedamos los tres atrapados y ella nos dijo que todo estaria bien pero cuando nos sacaron ya era muy tarde para mi mama y kosaku quedo tan traumado que no volvio a hablar y juro protejerme contra todo

Kenta: (llorando un poco) entiendo, debio ser horrible

Ginga: si , lo lamento mucho

Madoka: eso no importa ahora solo debemos encontrar a kosaku y ya se donde puede estar

Mientras tanto en el antiguo escondite de los cazadores de duelos se encontraba kosaku llorando pero como ese lugar estaba cerca de una fabrica y hubo un accidente se empezo a quemar la fabrica y en un pequeno momento el fuego se extendio hacia la bodega y kosaku estaba muy aterrado y se quedo petrificado, despues ginga, madoka y kenta encontraron el lugar y vieron que se estaba quemando, un senor los detuvo pero ginga no lo penso dos veces y entro para salvar a kosaku

Ginga: kosaku!, estas aqui?!, kosaku!

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pero cuando le ayudo a levantarse no notaron que Light Spirit se le habia caido, despues y con mucha suerte salieron

Madoka: kosaku! estas bien!, estaba muy preocupada

Kenta: ginga que valiente fuiste!

Senor: tiene razon muchacho pero no vuelvas a ser tan imprudente

Ginga: si

Madoka: OH NO!

Kenta: que pasa?!

Madoka: a kosaku se le cayo su bey!

Cuando madoka dijo eso kosaku queria regresar pero ginga y kenta lo detuvieron

Ginga: kosaku no puedes volver es muy peligroso!

Kenta: lo mejor que puedes hacer es resignarte

Lo intentaron detener pero se detuvieron cuando madoka se hecho agua a ella misma y corrio hacia el incendio, ginga fue tras ella pero ella estaba decidida a encontrar el bey de su hermano y cuando lo encontraron ambos quedaron atrapados y no se podia ver una salida y el aire se agotaba

Madoka: y ahora que hacemos?

Ginga: no lo se pero saldremos de aqui te lo prometo

El humo se volvio mas fuerte y madoka ya estaba empezando a quedarse sin aire

Madoka: ginga, tengo miedo

Ginga: no te preocupes todo estara bien, todo estara bien te lo prometo

Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de madoka porque fueron las ultimas palabras que su madre les dijo a ella y a su hermano y noto que ginga le estaba dando una mirada muy similar y despues notaron que no podrian salir y se abrazaron , pero afuera kosaku corrio hacia la parte de atras y encontro una ventana pero nadie estaba ahi excepto el e intento gritar

Kosaku: ahhh...ah...MADOKA!

Madoka: eh?, esa voz , ginga hay una ventana ahi!

Ginga: si, tendremos que saltar

Madoka: si

Ginga y Madoka: 1..2..3, VAMOS!

Ambos saltaron y logaron salir con algunas quemaduras y cortadas pero no era nada y los demas fueron a verlos

Kosaku: madoka! (llorando) crei que te perderia, gracias ginga

Ginga: de nada, espera!

Madoka: kosaku estas hablando!

Kosaku: hable, estoy hablando, madoka..ginga (los abrazo a ambos)

Dias despues se estaban despidiendo de kosaku

Madoka: cuidate mucho

Kenta: esperamos saber de ti pronto y volver a convatir

Kosaku: si, y ginga

Ginga: si?

Kosaku: cuida de mi hermana, pero no te pases de listo

Ginga: ok (nervioso)

Kenta: no te apures si para evitar eso estoy yo

Kosaku: cuento contigo chico

Madoka: ya paren los dos, adios kosaku te extranare y te aseguro que adonde vallas mama estara contigo y te ayudara a recuperar por completo la voz

Kosaku: si, adios

Los 3: adios!

Kosaku: adios!

FIN.


End file.
